


The Jerk and The Nerd

by FishGlob



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But I promise you he'll be better later, College, Falling In Love, Jealousy, M/M, bill is a jerk at first, bill just never fell in love basically, probably smut later, smut at chapter 6, tags and ratings may change in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishGlob/pseuds/FishGlob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel Pines are finally going to be separated from each other because of college. Honestly, Dipper wasn't sure how he'd live without his twin sister. Especially not with his roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow, I'm actually nervous. This will be my first time posting my fanfictions. But mnyeh.  
> I'll post a reference of how I imagine Bill soon I guess :)  
> P.S. I imagined their dorm a little bit like the one in Smosh (but maybe just a bit bigger and less messier)

His eyes were red and teary, he hugged his sister thightly as she patted his back gently. For the first time in forever, he was actually going apart from his beloved sister, Mabel Pines. Even though they both had grown up, saying goodbye to his sister was never easy.

"Come on , bro-bro. It'll be alright." she said in a low calming voice, not wanting to startle his brother. "I know we both promised we'll be together forever but , " she gripped him off from the hug by the shoulders so they would both look at each other face to face. "we'll Skype like, every night! " she said trying to hide the fact that she was also upset.

"It's just that... " he looked up at her , eyes filled with care , "We've never been apart , yknow?" Mabel gave a nod of agreement. "Hey, we're still like, the best twins even if we're apart. No one can beat us! " She joked, hitting her brother's shoulder slightly, gaining a giggle from him.

"Sheesh kids, this is never going to end is it? It's not like you guys aren't going to see each other every break." Their uncle, Stanley Pines, interrupted. His arms crossing on his chest. "Please, I remember when you were pissed off when I got accepted to West Coast To the point that we fought, costing me to end up in Backupsmore." Stanford, the twin with 6 fingers, rolled his eyes and gave a slight smirk, remembering the old stupid days where they fought over nothing.

"Oh how I oughta-!" Stan was going to make another harsh reply to his twin brother until Mabel butted in , not wanting the situation to be worse. "Really! It'll be fine! We'll check up on each other from time to time , bro-bro" She gave him a smile that made Dipper relieved for a bit. "Alright, thanks Mabel." They gave each other an awkwardly sincere sibling hug that followed with 2 pats on each other back. Mabel and their uncles started moving back to the car as Mabel waved at his brother "REMEMBER, DIP-DOP, MYSTERY TWINS!" she shouted their nickname that was given on their 12th Halloween. He gave a small smile and waved back at them, until they were in the car and completely gone from his eyesight.

He was left in-front of his dorms quaters with 2 luggage bags on the floor , one laptop bag on his hand and a backpack strapped on his back. Turning his head around to see the enormous building . His stomach twisted as he had cold feet.

"Oh, boy..."

He recently got accepted at Gravity Fall's College in course of Science and Technology, it was a small town but the college was actually well known, mostly because only the smartest got accepted, and the richest . Dipper was lucky since he was offered a scholarship there after one of his experiments gotten a praised by his teachers. His parents were more than happy for him , plus they said it was close to his uncles, Stanley and Stanford. Mabel in the other hand got accepted somewhere in Chico and took in Graphic course.

He carefully picked up all of his bags , making him occupied and almost trip every step he took. Stopping infront of the elevator , he took out a piece of paper from his pocket. "143..." he whispered to himself , then put it back in his pocket when the elevator arrived.

Walking through the endlessly corridor, he finally arrived at the door that had "143" placed on top of the door hole. He opened it with the key he had gotten and stepped in. The living room was quite large for a dorm, a tv placed on the wall and two couches rested, facing the TV. A glass coffee table was placed inbetween with a bottle of Mountain Dew on it and some chips spilling all over. The first thing that came to Dipper's mind was that hopefully his roommate wasn't a slob since he would rather keep everything clean. Oh well, he would just stay on his side, he guessed. He wasn't good at interacting with other people anyways.

Hold on...

He thought, finally realizes that his roommate had probably already arrived earlier than him , despite it was a week before classes actually starts. Though, when he looked around, no one was actually there. Maybe he went out for a walk? Dipper shrugged to himself, not wanting to care much. The tiny kitchen was divided by the counters , it had a fridge, a microwave, cabinets, basically all the basic needs of a college student was set up.

In between the living room and the kitchen was a short hall, leading to a bathroom and 2 rooms that was facing each other. He grabbed the knob on the right to find it to be locked, not sure if it was his roommate's room or the fact that the door was broken. He tried to other one across the room and found it accessible. Yup, the other one was his roommate's. Dragging all his bags into the room, he took a deep breath and releasing the pressure he didn't know he held onto. He looked around the room.  
Not too shabby, actually, it was really nice. A single comfortable bed placed on the edge of the room, next to it was a desk and a chair with windows in front of it. The wardrobe placed on the other side, placing like a tetris in the room. He could get used to it.

After seemingly hours of unpacking, he finally finished. Laying on his bed with his head into his soft pillow , he gave a low groan at the feeling of exhaustion though he wanted to do something to pass his time. He look at his desk that was now filled with piles of books. He loves reading, it's just exciting to get to know every words having it's own meaning behind it, exploring wonders of the worlds and mysterious things. From fiction to non-fiction. But right now, he wasn't feeling like handling a book.

He pushed himself off of his bed with a louder groan then looked out of his window. Maybe he'll check out around the dorm and the campus, give himself a little tour. He stood up and wore his jacket , brushing his hair a bit in place and proceed to put his wallet and phone inside his pockets. He took and wore his favourite blue-white cap with a pine tree printed on it.

The wind was breezy, it was warm , just about right. Appreciating the opportunity he had gotten, though it would be nicer if he could share this experience with his sister. Mabel would probably even freak out and get excited over the tiniest thing, he imagined that his sister would point out even a normal bird on the floor and would still get excited over it's existence. He chuckled over the thoughts and took out his phone to message her. "Hey Mabes, how are you? The dorm is huge and really comfortable, though I think my roommate is a slob , well I think so, I just hope not. You on the way to your dorm right now?" he texted when suddenly he bumped onto someone, making him shriek . Quickly, he apologized to the person in front of him, face flushed. Nice going Dipper Pines, it haven't even been a day and you're already looking for trouble - Dipper mumbled to himself . Fixing the cap on his head, he looked up to find a very tall blonde man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If I had any errors or you have any suggestion/critism of how I can improve ,just leave a comment or message me in Tumblr! Thanks again!
> 
> Remember! Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!


	2. The Golden Dragon and The Raven Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper got into trouble just because he wanted to message his sister. Thankfully , someone was there to back him up and even gave him some tips about the guy who just beat the shit out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow! Here's another chapter. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but hopefully I'll manage to finish it. Hopefully.  
> Also, a sincere thanks to my sister for helping me fix some stuff. 
> 
> But here's a design I did for Bill Cipher for my fanfics. :)
> 
> http://feeshglob.tumblr.com/post/140902741386/bill-cipher-design-for-my-college-au-fanfiction

Dipper and the blondie was now having an eye contact as if it was a competition to see who blinked first. The blondie had golden dark skin, he wore a black shirt with blue triangle printed on it. His pants and his varsity were both yellow. Though, the varsity had a single eye on the back. Dipper had a feeling this guy was nuts for the colour yellow, way too flashy for his own taste anyways. He thought and examined until he realized the other pair of amber eyes were staring back at him with annoyance.

 

"Well what the fuck, kid? You're just going to stand there and look at me or are you going to clean up your mess?" The blondie spitted the harsh words at Dipper making him snap back in reality forgotten that he had bumped into the taller man. "I'm - uh - Sorry - I wasn't looking while I was wal-" Dipper tried to defense himself from the cold man but he was cut off "Yeah no fucking kidding meatbag, you made me spill my drink all over my shoes." Dipper looked down to see a cup on the floor and the mess that he had made. Dipper started panicking , "I didn't mean to I rea-"

 

"Lick it." He got cut off yet again. Dipper eyes widened by the statement that came out of his mouth. "Par..don..?" he asked in disbelief, the taller guy can't be serious , right? "Sheesh kid, are you deaf or something. I said lick my shoes. They aren't cheap." Dipper froze. Oh god what the hell did he ran himself into, he thought to himself. Or maybe he was still asleep in his bed like a baby , sucking his own thumb. The smack that had blown him off his feet told him otherwise . He fell onto the floor and felt his cheeks stings, little blood ran down from his lips as he accidentally bite the inside of his lips.

 

The metallic taste lingers on his tongue, still confused of what had happened until he realized that he had been punched by the guy. "Why the hell did you do that for?!" Dipper said, trying to raise his voice but merely a weak voice came out. Dipper might be weak but he still had some self-respect, he wasn't planning on getting pushed around just yet. "Oh, fighting back are we , kid? I got to say, I'm impressed you're not afraid of me. Pine Tree. " What the fuck, Dipper thought, why would trees be involved in this situation? The male that was standing in front of him said with a smug face, as if he found a new toy to enjoy with. He gave Dipper a small sweet smile as he tilted his head before giving a kick on the stomach , making Dipper let out a scream from the pain. Oh , this was NOT a good start of a college. Come on! Dipper cursed to himself.

 

"Bill! Stop messing with him!" Dipper heard a voice, the foot steps coming closer to them. He peeked open his eyes he didn't know he was shutting tight, to see a man with a slick hair . He was running toward them with a worried face. Stopping in front of Dipper , he picked the weak boy up and took his arms around his neck. Dipper's back was supported by the hand of his savior. Dipper knew he wasn't completely limp, but it just stings, he wasn't the strongest guy he knew. "I told you to stop picking fights!" The raven haired guy shouted at 'Bill' only to get an annoyed huff as the blondie rolled his eyes. "Pft, the kid ran over me and spilled my drink all over my new pair of shoes. " Hands crossing across his chest and foot tapping on the ground. "Yeah well he said sorry, didn't he? Besides, you're like rich as hell, go buy yourself a new one if you don't want to bother cleaning it" the raven-haired hissed back, not fearing the blondie at all.

 

"I'm not in the mood Tad." The blonde said , giving a glare before turning and walking away from them. Dipper was utterly confused at the scene that he had caused on his first day. Gold winning troublemaker goes to , Dipper Pines! - Dipper thought to himself. Then he got snapped back into reality when the guy that just saved his ass from some jerk asked if he was alright. Dipper gave a nod and forced himself a small smile, though the metallic taste still lingers, but lesser. "The name's Tad Strange. What's yours?" The raven haired guy started a conversation as they headed back to the dorm. "Dipper. Dipper Pines" "Woah, you mean like those star constellations?" Dipper rolled his eyes, he knew that anyone who would learn his name would say such a thing. "Yes, the star constellations." "Hehe , that's cool to be honest. A rare name." He grinned making Dipper stared him in disbelief, usually people would just say his name is weird or that his parents just hated him. "Well , sorry about just now. I mean, my friend, Bill Cipher, isn't really your friendly neighborhood guy. He's like grumpy most of the time. " Tad pressed the elevator button. "Bill? You mean the blonde guy just now? You know him?" Dipper questioned , there's no way that guy had a friend as nice as this guy.

 

"Yeah, we're basically childhood friends. He's a troublemaker most of the time, mostly because he's rich and all. But he's actually a nice guy when you get to know him pretty well. He just likes to put a wall around himself. " Tad gave him a slight smile. "Yeah, a very sharpy-killing machine- kind of wall , I assume? " Dipper replied as they both stepped in the elevator. Tad gave a hearty laugh , "Haha, yeah. He's not good at saying hi to other people. At least not a warm welcome." Kicking him in the stomach until blood spitted out of his mouth is kind of warm thought, not in the good way though, Dipper thought to himself , too lazy to state out the comment.

 

DING.

 

They both walked out of the elevator, Dipper pointing out where they should go until they arrived at his room. Tad looked at the door - the number - for a long time, as if he was spacing out. "Is... something wrong?" Dipper snapped him back to reality as he quickly shook his head. "Nah, just that. I'm pretty sure someone mentioned this number before, but I'm not sure who did though." He looked up trying to think really hard. "Wow , you must have a lot of friends here , huh?" Dipper said, impressed how the guy knew a lot of people even when the class hasn't started yet. "Hm? Oh, that? They're just people I randomly say hi to and have a small chat. I like getting know people." Tad smiled making Dipper blush.

 

"Oh yeah, " Tad took out his phone. "What's your number?" he asked suddenly. "My number?" Dipper said, didn't know how to respond quick enough. "Duh, I just saved your butt, you owe me one. Plus , it's nice to get to know a new face. " Tad put out his tongue in a childish way. Dipper face was scarlet now, he nodded slowly. I mean I guess he did owe him, because if not he would've had the worst day of his entire life. Tad saved the new contact then proceed to call just in case. The brunette's pocket was buzzing and played the song "Space Unicorn" as his ringtone. "Really? That ringtone?" Tad chuckled, making dipper rolled his eyes. He picked his phone up and saved back the number , it might be useful in the future.

 

"Well alright, I'll have to go back. Truth to be told, I still haven't unpacked since like a couple of days ago. See you later, amigo. " Tad smiled and gave a goodbye wave. Dipper waved back, leaning on the wall to support himself. After a while, Tad was gone and left Dipper alone at the corridor. Maybe he'll finally get some rest. He opened the knob to his dorm and got inside, one arm across his stomach to ease the pain. It didn't hurt as much but still, it wasn't comfortable. He looked up to see the table that was a mess earlier today, was now as clean as a new home. His roommate was probably home now since he heard the water running in the showers. How long did he actually spent his time out? Well , apart from walking slowly due to his injury. Too tired to care, he walked to the couch and slumped himself on it. He stayed like that for minutes until he heard the bathroom door creaked open. He peeked up to see who his roommate was.. Remember when he said that this day was at least not the worst day ever? Yeah, he's going to take it ALL back

 

Meanwhile, Tad who was walking down the hallways to his own room suddenly stopped. Hold on, he thought to himself, didn't Bill tell him earlier this week that his room was 143?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, if you have any suggestions , that would be really lovely. Because I'm not sure how to add the stories in between. I already know how I want it to end but ahhHHHHHH  
> Also , I'll be drawing Dipper and Tad soon.
> 
> Thanks again! B)


	3. My roommate is the jerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper finds out whose his roommate is and doesn't know how to cope with it.   
> Meanwhile Bill doesn't understand his own feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I can only write short stuff, but please bear with me.  
> Also , here's some TadDip bromance : http://feeshglob.tumblr.com/post/140975064031/tad-and-dipper-bromance-b-nah-literally-just-a

Dipper peeked up from his couch to see his supposely roommate. The male stepped out from the bathroom with only a towel around his waist to cover his lower body. His face was covered with a towel he was using to dry his wet , golden hair that plastered all over his face. His golden dark skin was coated with droplets of water. Wait.... Something's similiar here...

 

Dipper just stared , waiting for his roommate to notice his presence , and he did. He stopped drying off his hair and looked up. They were both making eye contact , a pair of brown eyes versus what seems to be glowing amber orbs. What is this, a deja vu? Didn't this just happened earlier?   
Dipper quickly pointed his fingers at him , "What are you doing here?!" he asked from his couch in disbelief. "Oh wow kid, I don't know. Playing monopoly?" Bill replied in a sarcastic tone , his one hand still drying a bit of his hair. "Wha- No! Seriously! You can't just break into someone else's place!" he said, panicing over nothing. Can't blame him, he get flastered very easily. The dark skinned man gave out a laugh , "Ha ha ho , I can't believe you're this stupid kid. Obviously, we're roommates. " he wiped out a fake tear away.

  
"What. No." was the only thing that came out of Dipper mouth staring blankly, confused. "nONoNOnonononononon onoNONO WHAT." followed after that. The blonde man only gave a sigh and walked towards him, of course Dipper didn't notice since he was in denial , not until their face was close that is. Dipper slowly looked up to see the man looking at him, they were very, very, close. He slowly moved his head back from the awkwardness.  
"Oh stop over reacting kid, we're going to be fine. Honestly, it's good for me , really! I can finally try to find out why you make me so angry. Pine Tree." He snared at the boy. You can't be serious, is he still angry at what happened earlier, Dipper thought. "Okay, but before you rip me to shread, might I know why you're calling or involving pine trees? " Dipper asked , trying to slide the threat that the man had given him away. "Your hat." Bill rolled his eyes.  
"My hat?" silence took over, "MY HAT! OH GOD , WHERE'S MY HAT!" he touched his head , then proceed to touch his pocket as if they were able to fit them. "I must've dropped it when you punched me on the face!" he panicked , still making sure to highlight the previous event then proceed to quickly jump off his couch . Standing up and ready to go back to find his hat until something grabbed his shoulder. "No need to be so work up over a hat, wow, and I thought I had problem with the colour yellow." Oh so the guy did realized he was a little bit overboard with the flashing color. "You don't get it, it's my f-" "It's in my room. I'll go fetch it." He cut off the boy as he makes his way to his own room that was recently locked.

 

Dipper just stood there for a minute, unsure what to do. Should he go to his room? Should he sit back down? Should he jump out of the window making a 360 no scope flip? Who knows. His thoughts of chain broke when Bill came back out of his room, fully clothed. A yellow. - YELLOW , Dipper thought , - tank top hanged from his shoulder and a dark blue jeans covered his lower body. "Here," he gave the shorter male the cap "now stop looking so worried , I swear you almost looked like a chicken that was about to explode . " Dipper gave a huff of annoyance from the comment but gladly placed his cap back on his head. "Geez, thanks. I guess. Why'd you have it anyways?" Dipper's curiousity hits Bill like an arrow. "Uh. When you were busy with your knight in shining armour, I kind of picked it up since it was near me. " Dipper raised an eyebrow and Bill noticed "I was thinking of burning it or throwing it away. It's better than litering."

 

Just when he thought maybe the guy wasn't so bad. Well whatever, maybe if he ignored him enough, he'll be gone. Dipper just sank back in his couch , taking the remote that was on the armrest and turning on the tv. "Aw~ Is Pinetree mad?" the word teased Dipper as the yellow-obsessed man sat on the other couch. "Pinetree isn't my name." he replied in a lazy tone and changed the channels. Bill crossed his legs and leaned on the armrest "What's your name?" he asked in curiosity. "Dipper. Dipper Pines." he answered , short and done. "Wow,Dipper? What kind of name is that? Did your parents hate you or something?" Bill laughed. "Hahaha, very funny Bill Crippled. .. wait.. Crappler.. " Dipper already forgot his last name, what was it again.

  
In a flash, Bill was in front of him. Dipper was trapped inbetween Bills hand that was now gripping the couch. "Oh kid, I don't know why but you just. Piss. Me. Off." Dipper was sure he could hear his own heartbeat , he really wasn't expecting this. Bill moved his head closer until his lips were near the other male's ear. "We're going to have so much fun as roommates." before pulling away from him and slowly walk back into his room. He slammed the door giving a loud thud leaving Dipper alone in the living room.

 

Well then, time to message and tell everything that just happened to his sister and hopefully this whole thing will just turn out as nightmares. Meanwhile, Bill threw himself on his bed. He took his pillow and muffled a silent scream, releasing his stress out. When he was satisfied, he looked up at his desk to scan his phone (not letting go of his pillow). He took the phone using his free hand and search through contact. Edward Ball ... Pyronica... There we go, Tad Strange. "Help me you sack of meatbag - Δ" he texted his childhood friend and continue to drown himself back into the pillow. Gosh the pillow is so soft, Dipper hair would probably be soft too. What the FUCK , Bill quickly pushed himself up , his hands supporting his upper body. What the fuck did just crossed his mind.

 

Buzzzzzz

 

"You know, a please would be nice :P " obviously it was Tad. Well, Bill thanked to whatever Divine that was watching over him because he needed answers, and he wasn't patience kind of person. "I need help with my roommate which is , by the way, the kid from earlier. - Δ" he hit the send button as he laid back on his bed, this time facing the ceiling. "Oh you mean Dipper? What's up? Please don't beat the shit out of the kid, he's basically like a small puppy. :/ " his fingers quickly typed "Yeah, that's my problem. The kid is giving me , feelings I don't understand and I HATE being confused. - Δ". This time, it took a couple minutes of silece before a long text with just the letter 'O' attached followed by "OOOOOOooOoOooOoOohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ;))))" Bill just stared at his phone, was Tad having a problem with his phone or something? "What the fuck?-Δ" was the only thing he could type in. "Pft, my little friend is so innocent . Don't worry, you'll understand soon. ;D"

 

"Tell me. Now. - Δ" he sent, expecting a response but nothing happened. Both of his hands are now holding his phone with fierce as he chant and curse Tad through his phone. He threw his phone on his desk in frustration and went back to bed. His arms on his forehead , staring into nothingness. What the hell was that suppose to mean. Why is the kid making him feel weird. Did he want to beat the hell out of the kid? I mean that's the only thing he's good at. But it doesn't seem right. He groaned and shut his eyes tight trying not to think. Soon, he was carried by the darkness to sleep.

 

"You got what?! Dip-dop are you okay? Is it critical? How's your cheeks?" Mabel looked at him through the laptop's screen with a worried face. After sending message to his sister just now, she demanded that they webcam. "Really, I'm okay. It just stings a bit that's all." he touched his own cheeks, carresing it slowly. "It hasn't even been a day yet Dipper, how the hell did you get into so much trouble?! Ugh! I knew I should've dragged you with me here." , Mabel pouted. "Hey, it's fine. Don't tell mum and dad though, they're going to freak out. But yeah, I think maybe he and I just got to know on the wrong side of the track. I'm sure he's a ~nice~ person." Dipper scratched the back of his neck, hopefully that lie would convince his sister to calm down a bit. "Yeah, sure. The wrong side of the track. You mean onE THAT LEADS TO DEATH?" Mabel put out both of her hands up and wriggle her fingers around as if it was scary. Dipper laughed at his sister's attempt to cheer him up, this is why he loves his sister. She never let him down or feel down. "Yeah yeah," he smiled, "well, I think I'm going to hit the hay. It's been a tiring day Mabes." "I understand. Just , if anything bad continues to happen , do not, DO NOT, hesitate to report. If not, I'll report it FOR YOU." Dipper rolled his eyes on his sister's demand. "Yes , mom~" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, night Mabes." he waved and she did the same thing. "Goodnight bro-bro" she smile before the screen faded into a black screen.

  
He closed his laptop, ready to just forget about what happened today. He jumped into his bed, appreciating how soft everything is. He hugged his pillow, really tight. He was actually scared, he didn't want to show it before but he was scared. Growing up, getting separated from his family, beloved one , his sister. And now , he doesn't know how bad college is going to fuck him up. Maybe he'll have a good one? Who knows. Bill came to his thoughts, he wasn't sure what he really is. Did he actually want to hurt him? Why? So many questions came to his head until he drifted himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I'll make it longer later.   
> Well , let's at least hope for it. :'^)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of weeks had passed since Dipper's awkward encounter with his roommate. Dipper had try to maintain his sanity the whole week of getting teased and annoyed by Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, thank you for the wait!  
> My college just started again so I'll be a little late with the update. Let's say, it'll be a weekly update.

A couple of weeks had passed since Dipper's awkward encounter with his roommate. Dipper had try to maintain his sanity the whole week of getting teased and annoyed by Bill. Classes had started but he still hadn't find someone to call a friend. Well, he wasn't sure how to react since he'll be seeing new faces everyday. Though, Dipper was more of an introvert so he didn't really mind getting isolated. Instead, he was really excited about classes, not entirely because he would learn new things to fill up his mind and brain with, but it also meant that he would be spending less leisure time in his dorm so he won't see his roommate as much as he would on the weekend.

 

The whole class went great, he didn't get to know much people in his class and most of the time was spent on his books, which wasn't really a problem for him. In fact, it was actually really great since putting effort on interacting with other people would take energy and mostly just fuel up his anxiety. So, he decided to bring his book with him almost everywhere he goes, even outside of his class.

  
  
Talking about classes, his lecturer finally dismissed them after a couple of boring hours over the introduction of what they were going to learn the whole semester. Dipper didn't want to get back to his dorm just yet so he decided to check out the campus to see if he could find a place to read his book peacefully. After getting lost most of the time, he finally found the cafeteria and decided to just spend the time there for now. He can always continue exploring and getting to know about the place later, now he just wanted to know the ending of the book.

  
  
He sat down at an empty table while everyone else had their own groups of friends gathered and divided as if they were in different kingdoms. Dipper didn't seem to mind , heck he didn't even bother getting food for his own stomach, he just wasn't feeling it. He placed his book on the table and began flipping them to find his last bookmark. His tender fingers touched the book gently , pair of brown eyes glued to the book. Every word that he read in his mind or mumbled underneath his breath sprouted pictures of the what the writer was telling. That's what Dipper was interested in, the fact that every single writer - every single person - writing says something about them.

 

Meanwhile, Bill Cipher was sitting on one of the tables not too far away from Dipper's but the brunette doesn't seem to notice. In front of Bill was Jessica , or her alias " Pyronica" who had short pink dyed hair. Next to her was her boyfriend. He had a pair of grey eyes , his front hair was long, curving and spiking in front. His ears were pierced with earrings that looked like an 8-ball. There were some girls that was all over Bill but he didn't seem to mind their presence nor existence.

 

Because honestly, he wasn't paying attention to his friends so why would respond to the girls that was clinging to him as if he was a catnip to and they were the cats. He just stared at his roommate from a far like a creep he is. One hand under his chin to support himself as his amber eyes examined the kid. The way the brunette's hold onto the book, his expression changing with every sentences he read, and his eyes. God. Brown hazel eyes are common but there was something about Dipper's eyes that just filled Bill's stomach with butterfly. Was it the way his eyelashes slowly follow through the movement of his eyelids when they flutter ? The care and emotions that he gave out when he was reading the book? What was so special about that book anyways? Bill felt himself getting jealous over a goddamn book.

 

"Bill? Are you listening?" one of the girls that sat next to him shook him back to his current reality. "Hm?" Bill gave out a gentle hum to hide his annoyance toward the disturbance the girl had caused. "Oh- Well, " the girl's face went red but still tried to act cute, "my roommate is going to hold out a party next Saturday night. And I just wanted to ask like, if you wanted to join? It'll be really big and I thought I could invite you and we can spend some time together." A party , huh? Bill didn't mind going to one, he liked getting wasted and finding someone to get on the bed for a one night stand.

 

The thought of the one night stand made Bill looked up from the girl to examine Dipper - he was still reading that goddamn book. Bill wonder how Dipper would be in those kind of party, would he puke everywhere from his first shot? Wait, was he a virgin? Had he ever get laid before? Bill shook his head to get the thoughts off his head , cursing himself for the questions that just came out.

 

"Is everyone invited, darling?" Bill gave out a smirk and closes the girl's face with his. "Because I would love to invite a friend over" he said in a low, gentle tone when his lips were close enough to the girl's ear then pulled back to make an eye contact. The poor girl's face was red, as if she was a snake hypnotized by a flute. "I mean sure, if it's you then it's alright." She said as she bit her lips, expecting him to make a move on her. "Alright, great. I'll be going now." Bill replied, standing up as soon as he got the answer he needed then proceed to walk away leaving the girl clueless.

 

Dipper didn't realize there was someone else infront of him until a shadow covered most part of his book. He looked up to find Tad watching him with a bright, usual smile he always wore. Dipper let out a squeek from the sudden surprise , covering his face with his book. They haven't talked a lot since their last meeting, maybe exchanging hellos when they see each other at the hall or campus but both never stop to start a conversation. He slowly dragged the book down to see the man still running the same smile on his face , "You look like as if you just saw a ghost , Dipper. Am I THAT ugly?" Tad commented at Dipper's response to his presence. "No- No! I was surprised , that's all."he replied as he slowly put his book back on the table. Tad wasn't unattractive. Heck, he's actually one of the most handsome guy Dipper might know , not that he knows a lot of people , but Tad was honestly good looking with his smooth skin.

 

Tad gave out a small laugh, easing the awkwardness between them. "Anyways , what's up? Sorry we haven't talked in a while. I'm actually quite busy with people. I am pretty popular if you must know." Tad joked and gave out a wink. "It's alright, I understand really. I'm not really surprised that you ARE popular judging from how many people clings onto you whenever you walk pass those halls." Dipper said, bookmarking his book with a shooting star ruler that his sister had gifted him on their birthday. "Aw , jealous are we?" Tad grinned. "As if." was all the came out from Dipper as he huffed. "So? How is it going? I mean, like, with Bill and all. Especially when you found out you guys are roommates." the question made Dipper raised his eyebrows. "Huh? Bill? Well, I mean, okay I guess since I surprisingly didn't get any beating. He does call me names and annoy me though. But I guess I can just always ignore him." Dipper looked up, not sure how to answer. Honestly, Bill would always peek into his room without knocking, steal his food sometimes, and other things but he wasn't harming him so that's a good enough for Dipper.

 

"Why do you ask? Wait- How did you even know that Bill is my roommate ?!" Dipper realized. "Hehe, I have my ways. I just wanted to say that Bill is actually really nice, so you should give him a chance to get to know you." Tad already stood up before Dipper could throw out his opinion . "Well, I got to go now. See you later, alligator." Tad winked and walked away leaving the kid alone to his thought, mostly puzzled.

 

Dipper arrived at his dorm later and quickly went to his room. He set his book on his desk and his bag against the wall before landing on his bed. The first thing he thought was how soft everything was, if only he could just lay on the bed forever and avoid facing reality. The second thing was what Tad had said to him earlier. Obviously, Tad was trying to give him a hint, but what is it? Did he really want Dipper to be all best-friendsies with Bill? Well, whatever. He pushed himself off the bed and went to his desk, maybe some reading will get it off his mind.

 

He sat on his chair, idly ghosting his fingers over his book then slowly flipping it open to find the page with the shooting star ruler. He tried to read the words but it seems as he couldn't focus. The sentences were as if they were in a foreign language, heck maybe an ancient language. He decided to close the book to stop himself from stressing out before he started disliking his book. Grumbling , he put his head on the desk , wishing his life would just suck out from his body until he heard a knock on his door.

 

Before he could lift his head up the door decided to creak open and none other than his douche roommate's head decided to peek through. "Why hello there, roommate!" Bill said , opening the door even wider and stepped through the door. "I'm letting myself in , thank you." Dipper just rolled his eyes, too lazy to even deal with this right now. "Why don't you." Bill grinned and sat on the edge of Dipper's bed. "I did!" he gave out a grin before crossing his legs.

  
  
"What do you want anyways? Don't you have anything better to do?" Dipper said, not even bothered looking up as he arranged his book back onto his shelf. "Hey hey, I do have better things to do kid. That's why you should consider yourself lucky." How did the male got so famous with those kind of attitude - Dipper thought , still trying to tidy up his books. "Anyway, I just wanted to ask. Why don't you read at the library? You always seem to read it at stupid places. The cafeteria is a place for eating, not reading."

 

Dipper froze, one of his book still on his hand then dragged it back with him. "Well..." he brought his book to his face. "I..." Dipper hid most of his face , trying not to look at Bill. "I actually don't know where the library is." He said under his breath stuttering at his own embarrassment. Bill stared at Dipper who tried to hide his shy scarlet face with the book. The goddamn book. It was hiding the boy's cute face from him. The scene slowed down as if time was about to stop. Bill felt his veins and heart pounding, his face all hot and red. That was it, the feeling Dipper had made Bill feel when they first bumped into each other. The feeling Bill didn't understand nor knew how to control.

 

Bill quickly grabbed Dipper's wrist and dragged him out of the room. "Wha-What?!" the brunette started panicking, worried that he might had said something wrong to make the blonde mad again. "I'm going to show you the library, now shut up and follow me Pinetree." He snared, leading the shorter male out of their dorm then outside of the building. Dipper tried his best to get the grip off of him but surprisingly the blondie was very strong. Or maybe Dipper just had no muscles and was very weak.

 

"Bill! We can go some other time , really! We had just ended our class. You must be tired too, right?" tried to make an excuse as he was still getting dragged around. "Well too bad, I can't show you tomorrow since I'll have to meet my friend with something so we're going there right now." "But, it's almost nighttime, the library will be close soon anyways." Dipper lowered his voice, he actually did want to see the library but he didn't want to burden Bill as much. Bill only rolled his eyes, not that Dipper could see since his face was leading the way. Actually he was grateful that his face wasn't visible for Dipper because his face to his ears are still red. The kid was too cute for his own good ,he swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again everyone for reading.  
> And a special thanks to my boyfriend who would take his time to proofread my fanfic :)  
> This chapter is a bit of a filler but I'll make up to it in the next one.   
> Cheers!


	5. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill brought Dipper to the library at the late night. New feelings bloom in them after what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! The update is finally here, wheh!  
> It's been a long time since I've written something other than assignments. It's almost my final week of this semester and my exams are next week. So yeah, you get why I can't update as weekly as last past chapters.  
> I also couldn't get my friend to beta-read this one since she was also busy with school and stuff. Sorry :( (Unless you guys would love to help me with this??? idk that would be nice :9 )  
> But still, enjoy!

Both of them stepped in front of Gravity Fall's Library. It was huge, the wall was craved with various style of art. The pillar looked old but stood proud and strong, supporting the whole building like Hercules. They stepped inside, well practically Dipper got pulled inside by Bill that was still firmly grasping the male's wrist. Dipper's confusion was soon replaced with excitement when he saw the view of the library's internal area. The bottom floor was a hallway filled with shacks of books, in front was a huge stairs that was split into two -left and right - that you see in some castle's ball. Dipper could only parted his lips open in awe , it was like a weird nerd dream he always had.

 

"Well you're welcome, kid. You know, I don't understand how you're amazed to see this and you're not amazed to see me." Bill interrupted Dipper's observation on the library. "Thanks, I guess..." the brunette scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to let the previous comment by Bill slide since he didn't really want to argue after he had showed him the library. "I guess we'll see each other back in the dorm?" Dipper questioned. "Pft , I'm not going anywhere. I'll accompany you but just because I want to check out the library too. " "Yeah, sure whatever." The brunette didn't really want to pick a fight after Bill was KIND enough to drag him to the library.

 

"Oh my god," Dipper hovered around the shelves filled with books about science fiction and technology "I can use so many of these as my project's reference!" he squealed as if he was a teenage girl that just met the boy band of her life. "Pft, nerd." Bill took a seat at an empty table that was near to them. They were deep in the library, almost no one was around them. Can't blame them, the section was filled with fact and boring books only for Dipper to fit in , which he didn't seem to mind except for the presence of his roommate. Dipper took a bunch of books onto his arms until he could barely see where he was walking, but that didn't stop him especially when he was too eager to flip through the pages. Slowly taking each step with cautions, he went to Bill's direction to set all of his books on the table. Suddenly after a few successful step he tripped by stepping on his own shoelaces.

 

Time seemed to slow down on him , the books flew around him as he let out a high pitch noise. He could feel gravity pulling him down , he closed his eyes real tight before embracing the outcome of his own clumsiness.

 

"Won't you be more careful, princess?" a similar voice was heard as he felt his back supported by something and one of his hand pulled by another. Dipper slowly fluttered his eyes open to see Bill fucking Cipher . Bill's one arm wrapped around Dipper's back and the other free hand pulled Dipper's , entwining their fingers with each other in between. Dipper laid on the strong slender arm behind him, one of his legs was up and the other was on the ground . Bill bent over, his face was really REALLY close to Dipper .

 

Realizing what had just happened, Dipper could feel his blood rush to his head as he had a clear view of Bill's face than ever before. God , he never did have time to admire those - glowing - amber eyes. Bill had a dark smooth skin that was just perfect on him with his pointy nose and all. Meanwhile, Bill did the same. Admiring the little freckles that was placed all over Dipper's cute baby face. His fluffy brown hair waved gently with every movement. He wanted to mess with that hair, he wanted to wake up gently kissing those hair as they laid on his bed. Oh god not these thoughts again. He punched himself in the guts mentally and quickly pulled Dipper back on his feet.

 

"Well fuck , look at the mess you've made, kid." Bill tried to change the subject, bending over to pick up the books to avoid Dipper from looking at his red face. Dipper hesitated on what to do but joined in to pick up the books. Both of them avoiding each other eye contact and the whole thing just went silent. Placing the book gently on the table, Dipper tried to think of an excuse to break the ice. "Uhhh, I think I'm going to put back some of these books back. I think this is too much." he laughed awkwardly. "Yeah no kidding. You can basically build a fort out of these stacks." Bill said as he took a seat at the table and took one of the stack of books Dipper had picked.

 

Dipper chose the books that he didn't feel like reading now and took it into his arms. It wasn't a lot as just now so he was sure he won't fall or trip again. Walking back to the shelves, he slowly took the book one by one from his arms back to the shelves. His small hand gently pushed the book back to the place he took with care. Meanwhile Bill who was waiting for the boy to come back could only question himself. He's still not sure what he's feeling about the boy hence why he's trying to spend his time with him. Maybe if the feeling's get out of hand, he'll ask the boy himself. Maybe he knows what it means, well, he should because he is the cause of the blonde lay awake all night with stupid thoughts.

 

Bill slumped his head on the desk in frustration and noticed the books he had took just now so he could act natural in front of Dipper. Out of boredom, he flipped through the pages too see what kind of book a boring weird kid like Dipper would read. The book he had grabbed was a red antique book. Bill assumed it was antique just because it was dusty and old looking really. There was a printed golden hand with six fingers and a number 3 on it. It was probably about some boring war history shit Bill didn't care about, honestly he never understood why they had to learn about war and shit. People die, do something nice, they do something wrong. But that's it. Bill mumbled to himself . Surprisingly for Bill, it wasn't history or boring timeless void of war. The book was more like a journal as if someone was talking about mythical creatures, theories about the abnormalities, and weird things. He then noticed that the other stack of books were filled with supernatural thing he had never heard of, and of course some textbook for reference in class. He continued going through the book, not really bothering to read it. As interesting as the writing and warning looks, it was probably a make-believe story for kids.

 

Page after page was filled with different and type of monsters until he stumbled upon a yellow cyclops-dorito with a fancy hat. Bill didn't know why but he was fond of it. He read through it to see what the book had stored for him and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

 

Dipper came back to their seat to find the sleeping blondie that smothered his face all over the journal like a messy 8 year old. He gave a low giggle at the rare sight but only to realize his roommate was muttering at how cold he was. Well, guess that's his own fault for not wearing a jacket and just pulled him to the library out of nowhere. Dipper sighed and took off his own favourite jacket leaving him with his red shirt. He covered the blonde man with the jacket then pulling out the chair next to Bill slightly to give himself some space to sit. Dipper opened one of the book of the stack and rest his chin on his the back of his hand for support. Silence took over the library once again, no one around them. Just his roommate and him. The jerk and the nerd.

 

Time had passed, so did the pages. The pair of hazel-brown soft orbs ghosted through the words and sentences. Fluttering his eyes from time to time, Dipper could feel his vision getting faded. He gazed his view from the book to Bill that slept soundly next to him. The past event that had occurred when he tripped played back but Dipper could only feel a spark in his chest as a small smile crept on his face. As soon as Dipper realized it, his vision turned black and he fell to a deep sleep.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Amber eyes opened slightly over the darkness of the room. The first thing he saw was his roommates face on the table, fast asleep in front of him. He wanted to take his time to admire the view as if it was a dream until he realized the whole place was darker than usual. Bill looked around and took notes in his brain of the situation. The whole place was dark, only to have the moonlight as a dim light source that came through the glass ceiling of the library. They must had fallen asleep and the guards didn't notice them. Well, they were really deep in library honestly, he's not even sure if anyone knew the section existed with the creepy books about monsters and all. He reached for his pocket to take out his phone to check the time to realize something was covering him. He took what seemed to be the cloth to analyze it clearly then realized it was Dipper's jacket that had covered him from the cold.

 

Bill could feel his face turn red and his heart pounded as he pulled the jacket near him. 'This is NOT the time Cipher. You can try to crack the cipher later. Haha, I made a joke with my own name. I'm a comedy gold.' Bill thought to himself (and also praised himself)

 

He stood up and wore the jacket despite the sacrifice Dipper had made and continued taking his cellphone from his jeans. It was 2 a.m. damn, he was supposed to attend the party Jessica held right now. Well whatever, they're going to have a party next week anyways.

 

"Hey Pine Tree~ Wakey wakey sleeping sapling~." Bill sang as he shook the boy's body back and forth. Dipper only gave a groan and mumbled something like '5 more minutes, mum.' . Aw how cute , Bill thought about the boy but continued to wake him up by shaking him. Finally, Dipper gave up and lifted his head up and questioned the situation.

 

"Ughhh, what?" Dipper snared.

 

"It's 2 a.m."

 

"Then , it's too early. Go back to sleep."

 

"...."

 

 

"Wait, what are you doing in my room?!" Dipper suddenly stood up shocked as if he just slept with the guy and was now sharing the room together. "Oh Divines, you're not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" . It took a while for Dipper to realize what was happening until he remembered what happened before he fell asleep. "Oh god, we're stuck in the library at 2? In the morning? What if the guards finds us? What would become to my reputation? Oh god , I didn't mean us to break in." Dipper mumbled to himself as stupid unnecessary question popped up in his head, replacing his sleepiness almost instantly. "Jeeeeez, calm down kid. Your face is going to explode from turning to purple. I would honestly hate that." Bill went through his phone as he tried to calm Dipper down who didn't realize he was holding in his breath to ask the questions. After finding what Bill was looking, he hold up his phone to his ear.

 

"Hee eeEEeeEYYYYY B Il LYYY bill bILLYyyyyyyy why are you *hic* not at the party?" a female voice could be heard through the phone though less audible for Dipper than Bill, and Bill knew she was drunk.

 

"Jessica , please tell me you're not drunk enough yet. I need your help. I'm stuck in the library and-"

 

"You're stuck in a liBRA? How the hell did you get yourself *mummer* there? EDDDDDDWARD. BILLYS STUCK IN A - where are you stuck again?"

 

Bill hung up on the call, it was useless to talk to Jessica when she's drunk. Honestly, she is the worst person to be drunk as if it was her first time drinking. And oh doesn't she love drinking. Bill reminded himself why they were friends again. "Well, my drunk ass friend isn't able to help us." Bill looked at Dipper as if waiting for Dipper to come out with a plan. "Uh, well. I mean. I can try calling Tad?" "Oh yeah, why didn't I think of-" Bill went silent and furrowed his eyebrows as a new feeling gathered up in such a messy situation. "How did you get his number?" Bill questioned the brunette as if it was illegal for him to have another guy's number. "Huh? Well, we traded numbers since the first time we met, you know. The one where I spilled my drink all on you and you shouted at me. Ever since that day, we would usually chat , I guess?" Dipper tilted his head, could he say it as chatting? He only talked to Tad when he needed something or just wanted to say hello but they barely do that.

 

Suddenly, the cellphone Dipper held was snatched by Bill. He aggressively tapped on the phone and gave it back to Dipper. "Here, now hurry up and call Mr. Taddy Bear for help." Bill gave a gesture with his hands as if he was shooing him. Dipper looked at his phone to see a new contact in his favourite list. ' Bill the Great' Dipper could only roll his eyes in response as he called the raven haired guy. After a few beeps, Tad answered it with a low voice.

 

"Mghh , hello?" he groaned with a hint of tiredness. "Oh god, were you asleep? I'm so sorry." Dipper quickly apologized for intruding the man's sleep. He was replied with a chuckle of amusement. "Oh hey Dipper. Nah it's fine, no need to apologize. Anyways, sup? It is already past, what time is it, 2 or 3 in the morning." "Uhhh, well , do you think you could help us open the library's door?" "The library? The Gravity Falls Library? Are you trying to break in to fill in your weird fantasy nerd dreams?" Tad laughed through the phone and Bill could hear it. "What, no! It's the opposite of that. Well, I'm-" "We're stuck in here. So hurry up , Tad." Bill spoke loud enough to make sure Tad had heard him. "Is that Bill? Wait. You guys are stuck in the library in the morning, alone? What were you guys doing....?" The mischief note that was added to the last part of the sentences made Dipper blush. "How about you come and help us before I do something to you." Bill growled at Tad making the other man laugh at the threat. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be on my way , your highness. Give me like ten minutes. See you then!"

 

Silence took over the library once again as the phone hung up. "Uh. Now what, he didn't exactly tell us any plan on how to break us out..." "It's fineeee. I'm sure your knight in shining armour will think of something. Let's just go at the main hall for now. " Dipper realizes at the mess he had made with the book and picked it up, "Hold on, I need to put this back at the shelves." "Come ON, kid. They can arrange that tomorrow." Bill stated with annoyance. "No, it's my responsibility since I was the one who took it." he gave a small pout and that made Bill boil. "Oh yeah?" Bill suddenly grabbed Dipper's wrist and pulled him close so their chest met. "Then why won't you take responsibility over me? You were the one got me into this mess." Dipper was taken by surprise from the sudden violence created by the other man. He almost forgot that the guy could be so forceful and strong. "Me? You were the one who dragged me into this library even though you knew it was going to be night time soon!" Dipper fought back, trying to hide his fear about how the man could really beat him right now. "Well, maybe if you didn't give me this. This. FEELING." Bill stated in a loud growl as he finally let go of the younger's arm then walked away leading to the hall. "Bill-" Dipper voiced out but was taken by the echo. What the hell? Quickly after taking the books and putting it back into the shelves (he didn't even care about the order of where the book should be anymore) , then ran after to look for his roommate.

 

"Stupid feeling and that stupid books. Books. DON'T MAKE ME HATE YOU BOOK. " Bill cursed and talked to himself as he search the main hall in the dark. Soon he had realized that he had no idea where he was , there were only piles of shelves and he was sure he didn't recognize the section , not that he can see it clearly. "Oh fuck , where the hell..."

 

Dipper didn't know why he was worried about his jerk roommate but he was. He reached the main hall since he remembered the blueprint of the library even if it was his first time there. He was surprised when he didn't find his roommate there since the guy had went on without him earlier than him. "Bill?" Dipper said but got no reply. The brunette tried to squint his eyes as if it gave him x-ray vision. He watched around with concentration and spotted something at the corner of his eyes at one of the shelves near the counter. Maybe Bill was there looking for books in the dark to pass the time? "Bill, it's not funny..." Dipper approached the shelf carefully , but when he was arrived, there was no one there. Dipper felt cold at the back of the spline so he quickly turned around , maybe he'll just wait at the door. But when he turned around, he saw a shadow that looked like someone's head on the ground. A high pitch scream escaped from Dipper's lips as he quickly ran back to the main hall.

 

Dipper didn't even know where he was going until he felt getting pulled by the shoulders and all he heard was a thump and realized he fell down to the ground with a presence in front of him. Dipper didn't even dare to open his eyes as tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. "Jeez , kid. Are you alright?" a similar voice eased the pinned boy heaving chest. Slowly he opened his eyes to find the man he was looking for on top of him and realized he was on the ground, in between the arms of the blonde. "Bill- ! There was a , head ghost thing!" he loved reading about monsters, ghosts and mythical creatures but honestly, he was never good with dealing with one. His time reaction wasn't too good, he would always get surprised easily. "What are you talking about? Oh cyclops, were you reading too much of those books?" "No! Look!" he pointed at the counter "You mean the rat?" Bill said as he turned his head to the counter with the mysterious figure that came out of the darkness, shone over by the moonlight. "Oh."

 

Bill looked back at his roommate trapped in between his arms. God the kid look so defenseless right now, he could beat him up or just ruin him right there. Some of the said moonlight shone over the kid's face. Those eyes sparkle as it was wet from holding back the coward tears. The boy's glossy pink lips still parted in his own disbelief . Those lips were tempting him to touch it with his fingers. To squash it with his own lips. After looking at the boy's figure, he noticed the boy was staring at him so he did so back. God the boy looked like he was begging to be kissed so slowly, Bill leaned in. He could see the fidget coming out of Dipper's body language but he didn't seem to protest. Their lips were only an inch away from touching each other, they both could feel each other breathe coming out from their nose. The warm sensation was welcomed and just when Bill was about to finally smother the boy under him with his own lips, the door suddenly opened as lights from outside shone over both of them.

 

"Guess whose here!" Tad announced as his arms held out in victory only to find both of his friends on the ground and their face really close to each other. "Oh." They all froze as Tad stared at both of them and they stared back at the interrupter. Then, they look back at each other , realized what was happening and hurriedly push each other to sit up on the ground properly. Their heads facing the opposite directions of each other as both of their faces were painted red. "Was I ruining a moment or something?" Tad tried to break the ice with an even awkward question. "What? No! We just fell down okay ?! " Bill quickly stood up and walked out of the library, leaving his roommate on the ground. Tad watched his childhood friend until he disappeared from his own sight and looked back at Dipper. "You okay there bud?" Dipper hesitate on answering the question as he was trying to process it but finally gave a fast nod. Tad offered his hand to make it easier for Dipper stand up. " Yeah, I'm alright, I guess?" he said as he took the man's hand. "So... Sorry for ruining your moment ?" "What?! No! Well, uh. I don't know.." Dipper said in a lower voice. "I didn't know what was going to happen, but I felt like he was going to .. kiss me? I don't know. But, I didn't even try to stop him. I was honestly expecting it to be a kiss..." Dipper lowered his face down too as he let his guilt out from his own lips.

 

Tad smiled at his friend and pat the shorter male's head. "No need to be embarrassed! I wish I was at least a little late" he said in a disappointment with his own action. Realizing what he had said, Dipper quickly tried to cover up with an excuse. "No, I mean, I'm not gay! I don't have any feelings for him so it's fine!" his voice was shaking as he tried to hide his own embarrassment and emotions but Tad could see right through him as clear as crystals. "No need to be so shy about it. Plus, I totally think you guys were DESTINED for each other." He let out a hearty laugh trying to cheer up the kid. "Really , it's fine if you really have a nerd crush on my childhood friend. I support it. Heck, I'll even try to find a way to get you guys together." he let out his tongue out in mischief. Dipper could only hide his own red face with both of his hands. He didn't even realize he had a crush on the jerk, well , why would he? Was he really? "No! I don't!" the brunette said as he quickly ran out of the library leaving the raven haired male alone.

 

"Uh, you're welcome guys?" Tad said even though he knew both of them can't even hear him right now. 'Wow, they sure are complicated like some Korean drama or something. Tad smiled at his own thought and shook his head. He made his way back to his own room to continue his sleep. Or well , if he could continue his sleep that is.

 

When Dipper had arrived to his dorm, there was no sign of Bill in the living room so he would assume that he was in his own room. Sighing at the tiring event, he dragged himself to his own room and fall down to his soft fluffy bed. He heard a buzz from his phone and find out he got a message. "Rude, you guys left me all alone. :( . And I came all over in the morning to save your butts. Well, kind of? Not sure if you guys were going to get laid or something but I'm sure you guys can do that in your own room. ;)))" - Tad. Dipper shook his head before any kind of images would creep into his head. "Noo!!! We weren't going to do anything!!! ; _ ; (Also sorry and thank you! I'll treat you next time. This is the second time you saved me.) - D.P." . Dipper waited a while to finally got a reply from his savior. "Hehe, no problem. And sure you guys weren't :P. Are you free this Thursday then? Let's go to the mall. Your treat. :D - Tad." Dipper tried his hardest to remember his own classes on the day since he was too tired to even think really. "Well, I'll have class in the morning but I'll be free after 12? - D.P." "Perfect, see you at 1pm on that day then! Goodnight ! :)) - Tad"

 

Dipper didn't even bother to reply the last message so he set his phone his desk lazily, then dragged back his arms as he curled them around his pillow. Thinking about the previous event, he questioned himself about why he didn't push Bill away when he was so close. Did he really wanted the affection Bill was going to give him? Or was it just an illusion and just his slow reaction? Was Bill going to actually kiss him ? Too many questions formed in his head until an image showed up of them kissing. Dipper quickly shoves his head into his own pillow and muffled a scream as he cursed himself. Finally , after the tiring brain exercise. He drifted into sleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little something I created to go with this chapter. <3.
> 
> http://feeshglob.tumblr.com/post/143583157416/a-little-something-based-on-the-latest-chapter
> 
> A little note for the next chapter, it's basically going to be a filler.  
> So you can skip the next chapter if you want. (It's just smut basically)  
> See you guys in the next chapter. :)


	6. What am I going to do with this feeling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting even encounter Bill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, surprise! This was a fast update. (Well kind of.)  
> Well it is a filler so, you can skip this story if you want!   
> My exams will be next week and I haven't study at all. 
> 
> Pray for me. (/ ; u ; )/

Bill fluttered his eyes open from his beauty sleep when he heard his door creaks open. The lights from outside of his room shone over through the door but most was covered by a figure's shadow. Bill squinted his eyes from the sudden brightness in his room to see a clearer image of the person standing in front of his door. Bill stood up to sit on his tailbone, pushing his arms on his bed to support him.

 

Not until the figure moved near him that he realized it was his roommate , Dipper Pines closing near him. "Pine tree? What is it?" he questioned himself as he eyed his roommate that was still heading his way. "You're starting to scare me, kid." Dipper didn't seem to even give out any comment until he was near the bed. The blonde had now realized that the kid only wore his long shirt that reached until his thigh, covering his waist and stopping at his thigh. Bill could only wonder if he was wearing anything under that or not.

 

"Bill..." the soothing barely audible voice came from Dipper's parted lips. Even though it was dark, Bill managed to make up the expression Dipper was making. The brunette was biting his own lips gently, his cheeks flushed. One of his hand tried to tug his shirt down with embarrassment , his other grabbed his other arm.

 

The blonde gulped in response, didn't know what was happening until Dipper decided to lean in and peck him on the lips. Before Dipper could pull back, he could feel a hand gripping his hair from behind, pushing him front making their lips mash together. Bill couldn't control himself, and he would blame Dipper for it. Their lips locked and their tongues traveled each other's mouths. After a while, Dipper broke the kiss leaving a thread of saliva in between them. "I- I can't.." Dipper said in a low voice. "Oh no you don't kid. You go in my room pants less, making a cute face then proceed to seduce me and you think you can just get away with that?" Bill didn't even care anymore, it was Dipper's fault for making him feel this way anyway.

 

Suddenly the brunette felt his wrist getting pulled and when he realized it, he was pinned to the bed. The same feeling that Bill felt on the library was back. The time where he just wanted to devour the kid right that instance. Dipper looked weak under him, so defenseless.

 

This time, he was sure Tad wouldn't disturb them since their front door was locked. He leaned in, feeling the hot breathe from the kid before smothering the kid below him. Dipper delightedly accepted the kiss, parting his lips as he let the blonde's tongue explore through his own mouth. As they made out,one of Bill's hand slowly slithered down his Pinetree's clothed chest. Slowly, dragging his hand down until the waist to find the end of the cloth then touching the bare thigh.

 

When Bill started to slip his hand under Dipper's shirt, he noticed that the kid wasn't wearing anything to cover his bottom, he at least thought there was an underpants. "Well, you really did come prepared, huh kid?" Bill said as he parted the kiss between them. Dipper face was incredible - Bill noted - the pink lips parted slightly as he gasped for air from the previous make out session, chest heaving high and low. His eyes were half closed and his eyes was filled with lust."Well? If you're not going to stop me now, I'm going to eat you whole." Bill snared , trying not to lose control over the kid because he hurt him. Silence took over the room for a while. Dipper swallowed saliva in his throat when he finally spoke out.

 

 

"Bill..."

 

"I want you."

 

 

With those words that came out from Dipper's lips, Bill quickly re positioned himself , sitting in between the kid's leg as his hands worked to tug up the shirt to expose the kid's body. Dipper wasn't muscular, he was thin and slender. His nipples on his heaving chest were pink. Bill decided to play with it in between his fingers, ghosting a circle and slightly pulling it. Dipper only let out a small gasp in return. The blondie could see the boy's getting a little hard from the sensation. He leaned in closing the distance between the boy's chest and stick his tongue out. Slowly, he rolled his tongue around the nub, making it harder. Dipper made even louder noise when Bill decided to play it with his teeth, gently sucking on it.

 

"Bill, I can't.. Bill- I.." Dipper moaned his name. Oh divines, it was like music to Bill's ear. "Can't what, sapling?" Bill continued to tease the boy's nipples as he caressed the side of him. "I-- I want you.. I want to feel your touch." Bill retreated from the boy's chest to look at the view Dipper had displayed. He never thought a nerd could be so hot and such a tease too. "Didn't your mother teach you manner, kid? If you want something, say the magic word." With those word, Dipper impatience broke as his face grew redder. "Fuck Bill don't do this to me now." Bill only smiled. "Beg for it , love." Bill sucked on his index and middle fingers then proceed to ghost the said fingers around Dipper's entrance.

 

"Fuck- I can't." Dipper tilted his head to the side, refusing to face Bill. Bill leaned in forward. "Look at me." Bill commanded. "Look at me and tell me what you want. What you need." As said, Bill started to push in his fingers inside Dipper, making the poor boy let out a loud moan from the sudden digit inside of him. He pushed in and pulled out, picking up the pace. He then continued to scissor the boy and all the boy could do was let out a "Mnnff sound".He couldn't even open his eyes as tears covered them. Until, Bill hit a certain spot.

 

"Aghnn- Bill!" Dipper's eyes sparked open and widened as he felt pleasure replacing the sore pain. His hips jerked up from the new feelings forming in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt emptiness as Bill pulled out his fingers. "Oh no~ You sound like you're in pain , Pinetree. Maybe we should just stop here~?" Bill gave out a smirked. "No- No! Don't!" A desperate cry came out continued with a "You can't.." .

 

"Oh? And why not. It's obvious you don't want me." Bill shrugged as he was ready to go until Dipper's legs locked around Bill's waist. "Please Bill." Dipper was facing the wall, too embarassed to show his lewd face. "I want you. I want you in me. I want to be yours..." Dipper bit his lips before continuing. "I want you to fuck me. Please." Bill grinned in victory as he lift the boy's legs, resting them on his shoulders. "Aw, when you put it that way."

 

Bill quickly tugged down his sleeping boxers half way, not wanting to waste time on removing them fully off him. "I don't have lube or condom, you okay with this?" Dipper only gave a nod , preparing for the worse. Positioning his own cock, Bill pushed into the small entrance slowly. He could already hear the painful noises under Dipper breath as they only used Bill's saliva as lube from the previous finger fucking. Bill continued to push in further into Dipper when he gave him a sign to move. So Bill did, until Dipper's inside was filled with Bill as his mind was.

 

Starting slowly, Bill began to thrust in and out of Dipper, letting out a small groan until he came to realize the boy's condition under him. He was covering his mouth with one hand while the other gripped the bed sheet. The muffled cries were block by said hand and god did Bill wanted to hear his sweet sapling's voice. "Remove your hand, I want to hear you scream my name." Dipper was hesitating since he was too focused on the cock inside of him but did it anyway. Letting out a small gasp and noises at first then suddenly a high pitch moan came out that made Bill's back bone spark (and so did his dick.)

 

Jackpot, Bill thought to himself. He took Dipper's thighs and pushed it a bit forward as he positioned himself to be on top of him. Dipper was surprised by the sudden position change until he realized his lower body was raised up higher, making it easier for Bill to fuck him senseless. "Bill... Please." Dipper was scared but mostly excited, his hands never letting go of the bed's sheet. "Don't worry , Pinetree. I'll make sure I take all of you with me," that being said, Bill thrust inn again real deep, making sure it touched Dipper's prostate and his sweet spot. Dipper gave out a loud moan, hoping that the wall's room was thick enough so their neighbour couldn't hear them.

 

Bill started pounding into Dipper, going harder and faster with each thrust. He himself could barely focus on his own vision of what was going on. The boy's inside around his throbbing cock felt like heaven, it was melting him. "Bill, Bill! Oh god. Yes! Mnff-- " Dipper moaned his name, his voice barely got out of his throat . "God damn , Dipper. I love it when you scream my name from the pretty lips of yours." The blonde leaned in forward to give Dipper a messy kiss with both mouth opened from all the moaning and gasping.

 

"Fuck, fuck , fuck. You feel way too good for a nerd. I'm going to-" Bill said as he could feel that he was close to his climax. The brunette wrapped his arms around the blonde , he tries to make out some words as he gasped in between them. "Please. In me. I want you to fill me." With those words, Bill felt himself drove over the edge. He could feel his throbbing cock building up from the feeling his stomach giving him. When he was about to cum and fill the boy with his juice, he snapped his eyes open.

 

He was staring at the ceiling, gasping for air. He groaned to himself as he felt really sticky all over his body, from his own sweat and his pants. The blonde removed his blanket off him to see his boxers all covered with his own jizz. He groaned to himself as he sat up.

 

"Fuck, just a fucking wet dream." feeling the uncomfortable-ness in his pants. Great, fucking great, he had a morning wood and he had to go to class in a couple of hours. He quickly got up and went into the bathroom that was located in between his room and the nerd he dreamt about.

 

He turned on the hot shower, trying to forget the images on his head. The way Dipper scream his name, the way they kissed and touched. Oh fuck. Bill leaned against the wall as he started jacking off, pumping his own cock in between his long slender fingers. He looked down on his own cock and imagined the boy seducing him again, teasing him before taking his manhood inside of his mouth. Sucking it gently, bobbing his head up and down. Bill gave out a moan, cursing to himself at the dirty thoughts of his own innocent roommate. "Fuck , Dipper." he said under his breath, making sure it wasn't too loud since he didn't want the boy to hear him.

 

Finishing his own morning business with his own cum all over his hand and wall,he made sure to clean himself up so that there was no evidence. He didn't want the boy to find out he had a wet dream about him and that he jack off to him in the morning. Fuck no. Carefully stepping out the shower, he wrapped his waist with his yellow towel and another around his neck to dry off his hair. He went out of the bathroom, one hand drying off his blonde hair with said towel until he looked up to see the boy getting out of the room. They stared at each other first , Bill noted that Dipper had already finished dress up to go to class. Quickly, the blonde went into his room , trying not to face Dipper to avoid any embarrassment.

 

Dipper tilted his head in confusion. Did he do something wrong? Or was it because of what had happened at the library? Remembering back the event made the brunette face turned red. 'Oh god' , he covered his face with his hands and quickly went out of his dorm to go to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn't think they would already fuck did you :^)
> 
> Anyways, leave a suggestion and thoughts in the comments for any ways for me to improve my writing skills or the story line. Thank you and as always, stay awesome.


	7. Invitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, you guys thought I was gone/dead?  
> Hahahaha you're not wrong.  
> Sorry for like moNTHS of not updating. I wasn't inspired to write plus I am going through an emo shit in my life so thats fine.  
> I really need to finish this fanfiction because I have another thing I want to write for SouthPark :(  
> Anyways enjoy

Brown eyes stared out of the windows , gazing into the emptiness of the field outside of the classroom. Dipper's lines of sights was out of reach, his mind was in a messy state; filling with works, studies and equation. Then out of nowhere, the scene in the library replayed in his head. His eyes widen and felt his face redden to the tip of his ears. 

"Hello ? Earth to Dipper?" , Dipper snapped back to reality when he heard a familiar voice reaching out to him. It was Tad waving his hand infront of Dipper's face. "Woah, were you stargazing or something? Hehe, get it, because you're- yeah nevermind that." He excused himself from the terrible pun. Dipper gave out a small smile on his attempt to make a joke. "What is it?" the brunette finally asked. "Well like I was saying, are you free today?" Tad asked as he put his elbow on the table and used his hand to support his face, grinning. "Well, actually this is going to be my last class for today since Mr Larry canceled his classes for today. " "Great!" The raven haired boy interrupted him with a bigger grin that could blind anyone in sights. "How about we go to the mall today?" he requested cheerfully. "Wait what? The mall? What for?" "Psh, you ask too much questions. Come on- It'll be fun!" Tad whined.

It's not like Dipper didn't want to go, it was just that he would rather avoid a crowded place. He's okay with people around him , he doesn't get any mental breakdown when he's near too much people. or anything It just makes him feel uncomfortable that's all. But he did want to check out the mall in town - and possibly some stores to check out for items to buy for assignments and anything necessary.

"Well, alright. I guess it couldn't hurt." He gave in. "GREAT! I'll go to your room around three later, then!" Tad removed his arms from Dipper's desk and proceed to walk out. "It's a date then!" he shouted with joy. "Wait." Dipper realized "Wait no-" he tried to say something but Tad just waved him goodbye and gave him a wink before exiting the classroom. Dipper knew it was just a joke, but he still gave out a sigh over the weirdness that had happened to him since he moved to this town. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Black and white pair of sneakers that belonged to the brunnette walk through the male corridor of his dorm. Class was finally over, and since he has extra time before his 'date' arrived, he would figure he could take a nice bath and study a bit to pass up time. He stopped in front of the room with number 143 carved on it before turning the doorknob.

Dipper Pines opened the door for his dorm and was greeted with noises coming from the television. He stepped in to see his his oh so beloved housemate was there watching a nostalgic show about a grey cat and a brown mouse that was always on each others' throat. "Welcome home, Pinetree." the blondie shouted from the couch, not leaving his eyes from the screen. "Thanks, no class?" Dipper questioned as he removed his shoes. Sure he still felt awkward but he tried to be as casual as possible. He'll have to live with him for the whole semester so he better deal with it.

"Nah, all free today." Bill replied and that was it. The house was filled with only the sound of the cartoon. Dipper just went into his room not thinking of anything else. Closing his door behind him, he tossed his bag to the side of his bed then proceed to just throw himself on his bed. God did the pillow feel soft. He just wished he would never have to get up. He looked at his wrist watch and it was around 2:15. He groaned thinking he shouldn't waste any time and picked himself up from the bed, sitting on the edge of it. 

He took his towel that hanged near the door and made his way into the bathroom. He couldn't see where Bill was because there was no one watching the TV even though it was still playing. He paid no mind and just went inside. He hanged his towel behind the door then proceed to lock the door. It would be embarrassing if he forgotten and his housemate would get in. The thought of that suddenly made the brunette red. He gently slapped his cheeks with his 2 small hands . "Snap out of it, Mason." He reassured himself. 

Small hand turned the water on to medium. The water rained down his head to the tip of his toe. Dipper gave out a small air of relief from his chest as he felt the water ran over him. He put some shampoo on his hand and ruffled it around his hair. His fingers scratching his scalp that soothed himself from all the uneasiness of his heart. Nothing was going on but he can't help feel troubled. It's kind of normal for him but it doesn't mean he liked it. No, no more thinking. He closed his eyes and just listened to the water.

Bill was in his room, phone in his hand as it displayed a text. "Hey handsome! Jst wanted 2 check if ur still available 4 the party next Saturday that I asked! ;) xoxo" Bill rolled his eyes. He didn't have the mood right now. Sure he usually loved going to these parties. It's where no one cares about anything, just booze and girls , and doing anything the fuck he wanted. Usually it's more like getting drunk, humping on a girl, take the girl away to fuck her and leave before the sun showed up. But right now, he had something that he never knew he would feel. 

Would he admit it? Or is he just in denial. Who knew, but he had a thing for his housemate. God of all people, it was that nerd? He threw his phone to his side of the bed and dragged his hand down his face. Maybe if he spent more time with him, he would know the answer. Maybe it's not what he thought it would be, maybe he just hated in first sight? Yeah, he would totally punch Dipper! Punch him in his face! That small face with beautiful hazel pair of eyes. Those barely visible freckles spread lightly on his cute cups of cheeks. And those lips. They looked so pink and soft, almost begging for someone to kis- NO. That is totally the OPPOSITE of what he should be thinking. God.  
Dipper stood in his room, drying his wet hair with his towel. He stood in front of his full length mirror and had a good look at himself. He already wore his jeans but still didn't pick what shirt he should wear. He lost his favourite blue jacket and he didn't quite remember where he left it. His build was skinny and small like a twink. God he should work out more but man. The word exercise itself didn't sound motivating. He's not unhealthy, no he's pretty okay. Just yeah, not motivated.  
His mind wondered elsewhere , asking why would Tad just want to hang out with him. It's not bad but he was popular, he could've just hang out with literally anyone else. Dipper was too busy drying his hair and thinking that he didn't hear his door creaked open . "Dude, you're all bones and no beef." Bill said. Quickly pulled his damp towel on his chest . "Gah! Can you please knock!" he said, shocked from the sudden presence of his housemate that was leaning against the frame of the door . He should've locked his door.

"Well sooorry~" he dragged the Os in his tongue slightly before he smirked again. "I was really bored and was going to ask if you're free" Bill asked , crossing his arm. Not minding the blonde, he went to his closet and picked a a blue sweater that was a bit oversized for him. Mabel was the one who knitted it for his 17th birthday present. He was surprised that she didn't put any glitter on it or cat faces, just dark blue on top then gradient to light blue at bottom. She just said it was for courtesy since she knew he wouldn't wear it as often if that happened. 

"Well not right now, I have to go out." Dipper replied as he put on the sweater then finally let it hang over his shoulder. It felt really nice, he should check out on his sister just because he missed her. "Wait what, where?" and before Bill could get his reply, the bell ring. "Oh , he's here already?" Dipper took his wallet and phone then went out passing the confused blonde. Bill followed him to the door, 'he's going out with someone?' , he didn't know why but the statement kind of crushed his chest. "Oooh, the nerd has a date?" he joked trying to still get in character. Dipper only rolled his eyes and opened the door. 

"Hey there!" a raven haired boy stood infront of the door. His slicked his hair to the back , his friendly grin on his face, and black and grey hoodie was on, covering his purple top. "Hey , you're here early." Dipper returned the smile with a sincere one. "Woah, woah , woah. What are you doing here ?" Bill said , surprised to see his best friend standing across him without telling him. 

"Oh I'm here to pick up Dip here," Tad changed his grin to more like a smirk to his best friend.

"And for what?" Bill glared , smelling the intentions the other was going to do.

"Oh nothing, just hang out and all. I was going to show him around the mall actually."

"Are you saying it's a date?"

Dipper jumped on that question, not again. "No, what- We're just hanging out. And he's going to show me the bookstores too!" Dipper cut in from the two 'friends' that seemed to glare at each other with not-so-friendly smiles on their faces. "Well then, then you guys won't mind if I tagged along then, right?" Bill snapped his fingers. 

"No no, that's fine. I know how busy you can be." The raven reassured.

"Not at all! I'm free the whole day actually!"

"Of course you are, you're skipping the whole day again."

"Plus," Bill ignored the statement from his friend, "Dipper would probably want me to come with ,right Pinetree?" he leaned in to his best friends with that scary smile not leaving his face. "Who would want rich bastards like you come, it would ruin the experience. Right Dip?" The raven leaned in back to him, closing the distance with him and his best friend. The blonde and the raven face was close, dagger eyes stared at each other as if they were debating telepethically. 

God, what would Dipper choose? It's not like he cared if Bill tagged along. But obviously this decision will affect either of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally am stuck for the next plot.  
> What do you guys think, should Dipper let Bill join or n


End file.
